


Magnolias

by juneonjupiter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Marriage, Memory Loss, Time Travel, adoption??????? we'll see, its what he deserves, magnus burnsides just loves his wife ok, magnus takes the chalice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneonjupiter/pseuds/juneonjupiter
Summary: Magnus takes the chalice.





	Magnolias

**Author's Note:**

> I mean. I wanted this to happen so bad and here we are so. Enjoy I guess. Also I know this is super short, it just felt like a good place to end it?

Magnus woke slowly, than all at once. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. He struggled to blink the sleep out of his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. With a groan, he reached up to scrub at his face with his hands and was suddenly assulted by the heady scent of the sap from the wood he had used to make a dining room set last week. He had washed his hands several times since he finished the project, but the smell still lingered, imprinted into his skin. With a sigh, Magnus propped himself up on his elbow, and stilled when he saw the figure in the doorway.   
Julia stared at her husband from the doorway of their bedroom, a small smile playing across her lips. Magnus blinked as he took her in. She was wearing one of his old teeshirts from when they first started dating, and it was slipping off one of her sholders. She looked like something out of dream, with the soft light from the kitchen catching the the edges of her sleep mussed hair. She arched an eyebrow and her smile turned confused.   
"Maggy? You okay?"  
And Magnus was. He was more okay than he had been in a long time.  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."   
Fine was an underestimate.   
"Are you sure?" Julia crossed the room in a few strides an slid into bed beside him. "You're crying." His hand brushed his cheek and came away wet.   
"Oh." Julia huffed.   
"Yeah, 'oh'." She tucked his hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek. Then she tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around his torso. Magnus breathed deeply, taking in the clean smell of the homemade soap that Julia used to wash her hair. She hummed against his collar bone and pressed a small kiss on the skin there. And suddenly, Magnus felt like he was home. 

Magnus leaned against the side of the bathtub, his hands wrapped around a mug of tea. The mug was one of Julia's earlier creations, slightly off center with a crappy yellow glaze that she had thrown out years ago. He was jolted out of staring at the mug by Julia propping her elbows up on the edge of the tub.   
"Did you just have a bad dream?" Magnus rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.  
"I mean, I guess. I don't remember." Julia hummed and he twisted around to look at her. She had her hair pilled on top of her head, white with the soap she was using to wash her hair. When she kissed him, her lips tasted like soap. Then Julia dunked her head under, sloshing water over the edges of the bath and splashing Magnus' shoulder. Magnus tipped his head back against the edge of the tub and sighed. He hadn't felt this at home, this domestic, since Taako had found him awake at one in the morning and they had baked cookies together. He was jolted out of the memory by Julia bringing her hair over her shoulder with a wet smack. She pressed her lips to his cheek and reached for a comb.  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Magnus laughed.  
"I don't remember." Julia snorted. Magnus caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckes.  
Julia laughed and swatted at his shoulder.  
"You're such a cornball," she laughed. Magnus grinned at her.   
"Yeah, but I'm your cornball." Julia huffed and pressed a kiss to his ear. She hummed and glanced out the window at the storm raging.  
"If this keeps up we might not have to work tomorrow," she murrmed thoughtfully. Magnus followed her gaze.  
"Goddess, I hope so." Julia laughed and perched her chin on his shoulder.  
"Me too."

 

It turned out that someone had answered their prayers. The next morning, the rain was still pounding down and Steven turned up at their door and told them he was closing down the shop for at least the day. Julia saw him off with a wave and a promise to be safe on the walk home and then slid back into bed with her husband. She leaned on his chest and brought her face close to his and stared at him. Magnus tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.   
"What?"  
Julia mimicked his head movements and arched one of her eyebrows.   
"Are you sure you're okay?" She pressed. "You seemed pretty shaken last night."   
Magnus blinked up at her and smiled slightly. Seeing Julia leaning above him somwhow felt like something he hadn't seen in a long time, even though he knew they had spent their last day off in the exact same position. She dug her elbow into his ribs when he didn't answer her right away. Magnus grunted, and flipped them so their positions were reversed.   
"Yeah," he murmered, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm okay."

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna yell at me my tumblr is actuallyaghostthanks.tumblr.com


End file.
